


'Hazardous' Headphones

by BecaEffinMitchell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaEffinMitchell/pseuds/BecaEffinMitchell
Summary: Beca's Beats are everywhere, things become tense when Chloe Beale decides to address what she sees as a 'Hazard Headphone' issue.





	1. 'Hazardous'  Headphones

Beca Mitchell was becoming a problem within The Bella's Dorm, to the point that having her around was almost hazardous. Okay, _Chloe_ exaggerated the problem, there was _no actual_ real danger. But of course, Chloe saw the worst in the situation and insisted that the girls could hurt themselves. And if they did that it'd be the end of everything that was right in the world because they'd be unable to perform for The Worlds.

Everywhere you looked there was Beats By Dre headphones. Beca didn't see it as an issue, she was a collector, that's all there was to it. But Chloe had reached her limit. So she prepared to address the 'Hazardous Headphones issue'.

As Chloe walked into the living room carrying 3 different pairs of Beats, a type of murderous vibe filled the room. "Beca." she said shaking her head at the brunette who was sitting on the sofa. Beca pulled her Beats down to her neck where they rested on top of another pair that she was already previously wearing. "What is it Chlo?" Chloe sighed as she held the Beats out in front of her "This is getting ridiculous. We're struggling to pay the rent on the Dorm and here you are with a million different pairs of Beats" her annoyance was apparent in her voice.

"I was looking for that pair!" Beca exclaimed excitedly, completely forgetting to address Chloe's past remarks as her eyes focused on her 'long lost headphones'. Beca promptly reached out and grabbed the pairs from her. "Thanks Chlo, you're the best!" Chloe couldn't deny that her comment made her happy but she was still annoyed. "Beca, did you hear what I just said?" Beca stared at her almost blankly "Uh, that you ... want to .... have a listen to the set?" she answered slowly as she tried to guess, whilst patting at the empty seat next to her.

Chloe sighed. "Look, the rent is a real issue. Don't you think you should be focusing on helping out?" Beca's eyes sharpened upon hearing her words.

"Excuse me? I **am** helping out. I work hard to earn **my** money. I do our setlist, help you choreograph and pay my share of the bills. I think I should be allowed to spend the rest of my money on what I want. Like jesus Chloe, you sound like the old Aubrey."

Chloe folded her arms "Well you should at least tidy up! Your headphones are everywhere Beca!" she said pointing to the pair on the table, the two pairs on her, and the pair resting on the end of the bannister of the stairs. Beca glanced around the room "I wouldn't exactly say they're **everywhere.** I just leave them in convenient places is all" she said doing a sassy head tilt.

"That's just it, the places aren't convenient. Do you seriously need a pair in the bathroom?"

"Gotta love me some good high-quality shitting music" Beca responded with a smirk.

"Gross." Chloe huffed as her eyes trailed to the table " The Kitchen table isn't the place for them either."

"People listen to the radio when they eat breakfast, I just choose to wear my headphones."

Chloe's eye began to twitch "You're infuriating! and ridiculous and apparently have an answer to everything! You don't need to take music everywhere you go Beca!."

Beca abruptly stood up from the sofa almost aggressively picking up her things as she faced Chloe. "Music is the **one** thing in my life that's kept me sane. If I didn't have it who knows what kind of thoughts would enter my head. So will you just back off!"

Chloe continued to stare her down "Beca? what do you mean" Beca promptly slid a pair of her headphones on "Beca! don't drown me out, this conversation isn't over" Beca rolled her eyes as she left the room, ignoring her, and made her way upstairs.

At this moment Stacie came in through the front door and peered round into the Lounge "Someones stressing out" she commented. Chloe shot the soprano a glare "Is no one else concerned about us losing this Dorm?" Stacie shrugged as she walked in fully. "Well, worse case scenario we can all crash at Beca's _super_ _good friends_ Kimmy Jin's place til we figure things out. So, I'm not worried."

-

The next day, when Beca came down the stairs from her bedroom, she was, of course wearing a pair of headphones again. The first thing she noticed was that the pair of Beats from the bannister was gone. She looked around the Dorm and also noticed that the pair from the Kitchen table and even the Bathroom was missing also.

Then she saw Chloe, sitting on the sofa in a world of her own. She was mumbling about how expensive the venues she had to book were. "Uh, Chlo have you seen the rest of my Beats?" Beca asked hesitantly as she slid her headphones down to the base of her neck. "Mhmm" Chloe didn't even glance up, she just continued browsing the web page on her Laptop. "They're in a cardboard box, all nicely and securely packed." she added.

Beca eyed her awkwardly "Great? thanks...? Wheres the box?" she inquired "At an auction" Chloe replied casually, still not bothering to glance her way, as she chewed on some gum. Beca laughed "Very funny, seriously Chlo where are they?" she asked again, this time sounding more serious. Chloe continued to eye the screen. "There's nothing funny about donating overly expensive headphones to underprivileged children Beca. It's for a good cause. Now the poor children of the world can hear the music you _cherish_ so much."

Beca was furious. The laptop lid banged shut as forced it down with her palm, the sudden noise caused Chloe to glance up as she jumped in her chair.

"You had **better** be fucking kidding Chloe."

\- - - - - - - - - End of Part 1- - - - - - - - -


	2. Sentimental Headphones

Chloe was startled. She had never been the direct target of Beca's rage before. She wasn't quite sure how to handle it. Even though she was small, Beca sure could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

Chloe felt trapped in her chair. She physically couldn't get up with Beca being in front of her and their eyes were locked now. She knew she was in the wrong so she was surprisingly quick to back down. "Beca I'm sorry..." She said softly.

Beca took a step back still boiling with rage she swiftly slammed her fist into the wall, instantly regretting it as she could have sworn she felt something crack. It didn't it was just painful. "Beca..." Chloe put her laptop aside and stood up. "I'll call them and--"

"And **what!?** Say you want to take back your donation of _overly expensive headphones?_ " Beca glared at her as she held her fist to try and soothe the pain "You had no right!" Chloe averted her eyes "I know and I'm sorry, let me fix this-"

"Sorry really doesn't cut it Chloe. Not this time. No matter how you look at it, you're an asshole. You even did it whilst I was sleeping dude!" Beca then pulled out a cheque from her pocket "here." She said bluntly throwing it at her, it pretty much flopped to the floor like a paper aeroplane. "Given how you think I'm supposedly _swimming_ in money I thought I'd give you some of it to relieve your stress. Because y'know that's what friends do" she said bitterly.

Beca then turned and headed for the stairs once more. Chloe's face was flooded with guilt "Beca wait... I'll replace them."

"Replace them?" Beca scoffed turning her head back towards her "You just don't get it do you? Some of those were limited edition, some are years old and hard to get a hold of and others . . ." she paused looking pained for a moment "were sentimental." Beca said more softly refusing to look at her.

"Sentimental headphones?" Chloe questioned her almost judgingly.

"Ugh, you won't understand. And if I'm honest I need to stop staring at your face before your perfect features become imperfect" she said clenching her fist. Beca then swiftly made her way upstairs, she emerged roughly 5 minutes later with her laptop and a shoulder bag. She came down the stairs, ensuring to tread loudly to emphasise that she was annoyed and headed straight out the door.

"You know..." Stacie said cautiously, whilst walking into the living room from her's and Chloe's bedroom, her hair still messy. "I thought you two were finally approaching the confessing stage. But lately, all you two do is argue."

Chloe shot the soprano a glare once more. "It's none of your business Stacie." Chloe said sharply, but the carefree brunette just ignored her, she took her by the shoulder and sat her down on the sofa. "Actually, it IS my business. It's all of our business actually. Though'-" she began to mumble "they're lucky enough to be able to sleep through your arguments unlike some of us."

"How is it yours or anyone's business?" Chloe asked defensively.  
"Well, you are our Captains. If you argue things the atmosphere is tense, there's a kind of urge to 'pick a side' and it just messes us all up. It puts a strain on all our bonds, and not to mention can put us behind in dance rehearsals and vocal arrangements. You and Beca aren't getting along well enough to try and do a set for us. You'd argue. And you know I'm right."

Chloe sighed. She knew it was true. She abruptly threw her hands up levelling them with her shoulders as she lost her composure. "I messed up okay? I messed up badly." she admitted sounding slightly upset "I tried to shoulder too much alone and I took it out on Beca. I did something horrible. I don't even think I can fix it." Chloe clasped her hands together and looked up at the ceiling, tilting her head back as though to stop the tears from coming out.

Stacie gently rubbed Chloe's shoulder. "At least you can see that now." Chloe's eyes looked to the floor "Yeah... But now she's out the door. Its bad Stacie." Stacie looked concerned "What happened?"

-

Beca, who was now far away from the Dorm took a deep breath before finally gathering the courage to knock on the door in front of her. Beca pretended to look elsewhere, as she knew she was being stared at through the peephole.

There was some angry muttering coming from behind the door before it finally opened. Kimmy Jin stood there looking as unamused as ever, as she looked Beca up and down. "Beca. You know you should really get a therapist. The number of times you show up unannounced is annoying. I'm not your friend." she said with a dead tone.

Beca tilted her head "To be honest. You still won't give me your number, so I can't exactly show up 'announced' anyway" Kimmy Jin rolled her eyes in response "If I did give you it, I'm certain you would show up even more frequently than you do, with your white girl problems."

"In my defence," Beca said raising her hand slightly "I don't just show up when I have a problem. I tried to celebrate your birthday with you..." Beca stated awkwardly, as she glanced around she noticed people beginning to stare.

You could see Kimmy's face drop as her eyes narrowed "You brought me a cake I was allergic to." Beca winced "W-Which in my defence., I didn't know because you don't exactly share things with me."

"And yet lately you share too much with me." Kimmy Jin then sighed "Why are you here Beca? Don't you have any friends?"

Beca tucked in her bottom lip awkwardly as she winced once more this time showing her teeth "Well... All my friends are kinda all living with me. So, it's not so easy to go and crash with a 'friend' to get away from the problem, especially when they are living in the same spot I'm tryna get away from... Aside from you, I don't actually have anywhere else to go."

Kimmy Jin just stared at her unsympathetically "I'm still not your friend. You should really get more friends Beca, ones who don't _all_ live with you" She responded bluntly, as Beca went to turn away she sighed once more.

". . . It's terrible that I'm starting to take pity on you. Not to mention, actually start to like you." "What was that last part??" "Come in." She said bluntly whilst stepping aside, indicating Beca should enter. "Dude! thank you so mu--" "Just come in. People are staring at us, please don't be weird."

Beca stepped inside and Kimmy Jin rushed to close the door. "I love what you've done with my side of the room" Beca commented as she looked at the new decorations that replaced her old posters, to which Kimmy Jin shot her another disapproving look. "I hate your sarcasm" "no really, it looks nice." Beca said truthfully.

Kimmy sighed. "You were here 23 days ago Beca. You've seen the room"

"Was I?" Beca exclaimed generally not recalling the event. "Yes, unfortunately. I remember each encounter I have had with you and your face. You showed up unannounced, yet again might I add. Saying how Chloe kept barging in on you in the shower. So you insisted I let you use my shower so you could get some peace. All whilst disturbing my own peace."

Beca couldn't help but visualise the multiple 'break-ins' that Chloe had committed whilst she was in the shower. It made her smile slightly, despite being annoyed at her,she was always impressed by how Chloe managed to pick the locks. Even when she had gotten them changed. It wasn't as creepy as it sounded, Beca enjoyed playing hard to get and Chloe loved the challenge, so it became a game of sorts before resulting in being completely normal. "Ah, I remember now. Thanks for that. That was just a fly in visit though" Beca said as she sat down on her old bed with her bag, pointing at it "I brought a bag this time. We can totally be roomies again dude"

"For how long?" Kimmy said casually, generally asking. "wait? I was kidding I couldn't expect that of you--"

Kimmy looked at her bag, of course, Beca wasn't kidding but she didn't want to force her company on to her. "How long do you need Beca?" Kimmy asked, sincerely.

 

"Uh..." Beca paused for a moment. She was thrown off guard by Kimmy Jin's sincerity and by how serious she was taking what she only assumed she'd see as 'another petty white girl problem' although she didn't actually know what was wrong.

"A few days, if you don't mind?" Beca said somewhat quietly.

The smallest of smiles could be seen on Kimmy's face as she glanced over "I put up with you as a roommate for a year, a few days won't hurt. Besides, spending some time with me might be good for you."

"Good for me? How?" Beca asked looking puzzled. "I can teach you how to cook for starters. I checked the statistics. 15% of Barden's fire alarms being triggered in 2012, were actually caused by you. The other 85% were drills."

"How do you even know that???" Beca then laughed "I mean, they did send me a letter, politely requesting I don't use the kitchen cooking facilities so..." Kimmy smiled lightly.

"So what happened?" Kimmy asked generally sounding interested with a slight hint of concern. "You actually want to know?" Kimmy nodded "I asked for a reason" Beca smirked "You do like me!" she teased. "Clearly, I just want to know why I have to put with with your face for the next 72 hours." She said whilst sitting on the bed opposite Beca.

"Right..." Beca chuckled awkwardly as she made herself more comfortable. "So Chloe," she then went on to explain and rage about what happened.

"What a bitch." Kimmy exclaimed "Although Beca, they are just headphones right? Surely this lame A capella world tournament is more important?"

"That's just it, they weren't just headphones, they were sentimental."  
"Sentimental headphones? Really."  
"Why is everyone so surprised by that? ... Forget it. It doesn't matter." They both fell silent for a few minutes. Beca grabbed her phone and deleted the Bella's group chat which simultaneously made her leave the chat . "I'm done with being a Bella. I'll still do their set list but I'm not competing. I'm going to focus on my career as a music producer now."

Kimmy Jin seemed surprised "Don't you think you're overreacting? As much as I hate seeing your face on flyers everywhere, you're good and you should be at The Worlds with them." Beca sighed "Don't say that. It has a lot of meaning when it's coming from someone like you, but seriously, this is a good thing. I needed to leave eventually, I guess I was just more hesitant on who--- what I was leaving behind."

Kimmy Jin stood up. "So you lost all your headphones?" she asked changing the subject. Beca nodded "Every last one of them, she basically did a spring cleaning with the entire collection. To make things worse I need a pair of Beats to finish our- I mean their set.".

"Well, its a good thing that your here all the time." Kimmy Jin said whilst reaching under 'Beca's' bed's pillow. "Because clearly, you see my room as a convenient place." She said whilst pulling out a pair of Yellow and Grey solos2. Beca's face lit up upon seeing this other pair of 'long lost headphones' "I forgot I left a pair here!" Beca smiled lightly "Thanks. I'm surprised you didn't sell them." she said taking them from her. "And I'm surprised you didn't notice they were gone. Clearly, you have a lot. I can see Chloe's point." Beca rolled her eyes "I had 30 pairs. its not too excessive."

-  
By now it had been a few hours since Beca had stormed out. Chloe still hadn't told the girls about what had happened, mostly because she was too ashamed of herself. Only Stacie knew and she swore to keep it between them.

"No rehearsals today Chloe?" Emily asked cautiously, not wanting to comment as she felt it wasn't her place. "Shh Legacy don't remind her about the killer cardio!" Fat Amy whined as she tried to hide in the armchair behind some fan mail. Cynthia Rose turned and shook her head "Gurl, the Worlds are coming! We need all the killer cardio we can get."

"Nope, no rehearsals today girls." Chloe said avoiding eye contact as she pretended to be distracted, aimlessly reorganising their DVD stack. "Wait, you're being serious?" Fat Amy asked cautiously as she peered over the top of the paper she was holding. "Yup," Chloe said casually as she wandered into the kitchen.

Concerned, the girls followed her. "But you literally said a few days ago how it was crucial that we couldn't miss any rehearsals," Cynthia said whilst observing Chloe wander around the Kitchen. "Yeah, you said you wanted 100% commitment and laser focus if I remember rightly" Emily added in.

Chloe was beginning to get worked up, at any moment she was going to burst. That's when Stacie walked in "Guys obviously we've made a good level of progress. Don't question it, let's just enjoy ourselves. We should have a gaming day, play some Mario Kart or something" she suggested, which the girls quickly became on board with. "Thank you" Chloe mouthed to her when the others weren't looking. Stacie just winked as she led the girls out of the kitchen. "Just know I'm going to kick your arse" Stacie bragged.

Now that she had the silence she wanted, Chloe could finally hear herself think, which meant her mind immediately thought about Beca. She stared at her phone on the counter. Contemplating calling her but she knew she still wouldn't talk to her. As she eyed her phone she noticed the LED light blinking so she grabbed it to clear the notification.

**Beca Mitchell has left the group chat.**

That's when Chloe's eyes widened. Her heart slowed for a moment as she realised just how serious Beca was taking it. "She can't just--" Chloe grabbed her phone and urgently dialled Beca's number.

Amongst the many sounds of Mario characters squealing, Emily could be heard shouting "Guys! Beca's left the group chat!" upon checking her phone. Which she did now that it wasn't her turn to play. "What??" The girls murmured as they reached for their phones. Stacie and Fat Amy however, didn't abandon their controllers, they focused on finishing the race given it was right at the end. "Why would she leave the chat now, do you think I scared her off?" Emily said sounding sad "Not everything is about you Legacy." Fat Amy said casually.

Upon finishing the race Stacie put her controller down "Surely it's a mistake." Stacie tried to reason. Fat Amy awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck "Normally I'd agree. But Chloe specifically put a password protection on the chat, so that 'accidents' couldn't happen. You have to enter it to leave... So, this is intentional. We should probably tell Chloe, by the sounds of things, she doesn't know..."

-  
Both Beca and Kimmy Jin glanced over at her Beca's phone as it rang. There was just a number on the screen, no photo or name, which threw Beca but as she studied the number she realised it was Chloe's. Although she hadn't deleted her number (not intentionally anyway) so she wasn't sure why it was unsaved. "aren't you going to answer that?" Beca leaned back "No. It's Chloe." Kimmy Jin looked her up and down "How do you know that? She's in your contacts isn't she?"

"Well, she was meant to be. I hadn't deleted her... But her number definitely ends in 5437. So it's her for sure. And right now, I don't want to hear any form of reasoning or apology."

-

 

The day dragged on but night time eventually came. Chloe had called Beca over twenty times but never got a response. Beca was adamant on not talking to the point of turning her voice mail off.

Kimmy Jin was fast asleep and now that Beca had finally had a moment to herself everything had come crashing down. She didn't know how to cope with the hurt, the fact that the girl she loved had gotten rid of something so dear to her was a hard blow. She hated that it was changing the way she saw Chloe. Beca was close to crying, which is something she took pride in not doing.

luckily her ringtone acted as a distraction, Beca had lost count of how many times her phone had rang. She normally wouldn't have bothered checking it when it rang again, but she never knew if a Record company would phone, so she pulled her phone towards her, partially hoping it was Chloe but partially hoping it wasn't.

The number was different this time. It wasn't Chloe's but it was still unsaved and Beca didn't recognise it. She answered hesitantly still expecting Chloe to be on the other end.

 **???:** "Hey Beca can I borrow?"  
Beca had only just brought her phone to her ear.

 **Beca:** "Who is this?"  
**Fat Amy:** "Uh, only your number one roomie in the world."  
**Beca:** "Amy?"  
**FA:** "C'mon Beca, who else would it be? You told me I was the only Australian in your life. Why are you so surprised anyways?'

 **Beca:** "My phone deleted all of the girl's contacts when I deleted the Bellas chat."

 **FA:** "I see..."

 **Beca:** "How did you know to call...?" Beca said softly sounding upset. Her timing was pretty perfect because she could do with some cheering up.

"I didn't" Fat Amy mumbled "I mean..." She suddenly spoke louder with a hint of proudness "I, Fat Amy the great know all" she then paused and her voice dropped to a sincere tone "So what's wrong Beca? Talk to me. Chloe's really freaking out, we're all worried about you."

 **Beca:** "Do you know about what happened to my Beats...?"

 

 **FA:** "Yeah, we forced it out of Chloe in the end. I'll admit that was a dick move. But uh, some people not naming any specific individuals may feel hurt by your decision to leave the group over said headphones... Some individuals are very uh, attached and would be sad and also kinda lonely if you left." she paused

"It wouldn't be the same Beca. It wasn't the first time round in First year. It'll be even worse now."

Beca: "I'm not saying I'm leaving indefinitely. I just need some space right now. I'd be no use anyway. I can't focus. the thing is, those headphones were sentimental."

"Sentimental headphones?" Fat Amy questioned her sceptically. Beca sighed she was tired of hearing that. "Okay. So this stays between us. You won't know, but my mom used to travel a lot. She'd always send me a postcard and a gift whenever she reached a new place or landmark. The gift was always a pair of Beats. She even got a pair engraved for me..." her voice dropped even quieter "before she died that is. So collecting them reminded me of my mom" she paused "Not to mention a load of them were from her. That's something no one can replace. They were the only gifts I ever got from her and the only thing I had left from her.. now they're gone."

"Beca, that's-- I'm really sorry... Do you want me to put on a burglar mask or something and crash the auction? because I could do that, they won't know it's me." Beca laughed softly at the mental image "I think you've been in the news enough lately, better keep it to a minimum. It's not your mess to take care of, but thanks."

"Well, maybe you should tell Chloe? I know you hate opening up, but maybe she'd understand you better if you did?"

"I shouldn't have to give her a sob story to get basic respect!" Beca suddenly snapped she paused for a moment talking more calmly again "Look, I need to go, sorry Amy, I know you're just trying to help. And yes you can 'borrow' my Doritos." Beca then cut the call.

-  
The following day Chloe rushed around more desperate to find Beca than ever. She felt some relief in knowing that Fat Amy had spoken to her but she was determined to make amends, even if she did think that Beca was overreacting.

She even waited patiently at Starbucks for at least an hour, hoping Beca would show to get her usual order but, Beca wasn't heading to any of her usual spots. In fact she was in the Kitchen with Kimmy Jin learning to cook rice balls.

"Beca, fill up that jug with water" Kimmy Jin said gesturing to the sink. Beca headed to the sink and turned the tap but the water wasn't coming out. "Its uh, not working." Beca said banging on it. "You are useless." Kimmy mumbled as she came over standing in front of Beca. "Wait! Let me try one more time" Beca swiftly reached passed Kimmy and turned the tap. It suddenly shot water upwards drenching Kimmy Jin and Beca in the process. "Ah!" Beca shouted as the cold water soaked her shirt, Kimmy Jin was surprisingly unvocal.

Kimmy mumbled. "Only you could break the tap upon trying to follow a simple instruction." Beca laughed "Hey, I got it working didn't I?" "It's shooting water upwards Beca." Beca smirked "Still working, just in a new direction" "You're ridiculous" Kimmy Jin said lifting her top off "Did you bring a spare shirt?" she asked casually to which Beca nodded "yeah" "good". There was a knock at the door. Kimmy then tossed her wet shirt at Beca "ah-" she exclaimed, not expecting it. "Go put that in the wash and get changed. I'll get the door." Kimmy said as she approached the door in just her bra.

Chloe bounced up and down awkwardly as she stood outside Kimmy Jin's apartment. She had checked everywhere. Everywhere except here and when she recalled Stacie saying _"we could crash at Beca's super good friends Kimmy Jin's"_ she just had to check.

"She's probably going to think I'm crazy" Chloe told herself aloud before jumping as the door opened. "You're so strange, why are you talking to yourself like that" Kimmy said bluntly as she looked the red head up and down. Chloe was thrown off guard, she didn't expect to see her in just her bra.

"Sorry, I um. It was stupid idea coming here, Beca won't be here, I just kinda hoped she would be" Chloe said awkwardly she felt stupid for even checking.

["Hey, turns out I didn't bring a shirt."] Beca said faintly in the background as she approached the front door. Chloe's eyes widened as she now saw the two females standing there in their bras. Her eyes filled with hurt.

Beca froze upon seeing Chloe. She didn't expect her to be at the door. "Beca I'm-" the more Chloe looked at the two of them the more it hurt. She quickly forgot about apologizing.

"You really are fucking unbelievable. Forget it."

Chloe turned away in a rage and fumbled to get into her car. She should have known not to hurry. She looked down in despair as her car keys slid out of her grasp and into the drain.

Not only had she caused a scene. She was unable to flee from it. She stood there awaiting the anticipated mockery from Beca. But Beca was more confused than anything.

Beca grabbed her jacket and threw it on over herself as she stepped outside. "Did you seriously drive over here to fight? You have no right to be angry." she stated not knowing what the big deal was.

Chloe turned around. She raised her eyebrows and laughed. "No right to be angry?" she said as the veins popped out in her neck. "Look, if this is about me leaving the cha-" "You were blatantly flirting with me Beca and NOW your hooking up with Kimmy Jin? You haven't seen her in almost two years! So clearly this was a pathetic attempt to hurt me". Chloe suddenly blurted throwing Beca by surprise.

"Actually it's been 23 days." Kimmy Jin commented casually focusing only on that factor.

Beca couldn't fathom a sentence. She was in disbelief. Not to mention Chloe had never been further from the truth. "Holy shit. You are generally being serious right now." she said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Of course you'd say that Beca. Do my feelings mean nothing to you!?"

\----End of part 2----


	3. More than I bargained for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after some feedback I decided to revise Part 3 to make it more realistic, My mind was overflowing with ideas and it became a bit of a messy chapter. So, hopefully this is better and you guys enjoy it more! Let me know your thoughts in the comments as I deleted the other part whilst I edited it. Thanks.

Chloe's words replayed in Beca's mind over and over again. This was the first time Chloe had ever openly admitted to having feelings for her, which only complicated how she felt about her further.

"No. For once this isn't about you, it's about me. And I refuse to have this conversation right now, not like this" Beca said whilst shooting her a look to enforce she meant it. It's not like she didn't want to talk about their feelings but now wasn't the time and she knew she'd say or do something she'd regret. "Now, it's not like I need to explain _anything_ to you, but I busted a tap and it drenched us okay? You just happened to show up whilst we were changing our shirts."

"Not to mention Beca isn't my type." Kimmy Jin said casually as she pulled her front door towards her "but I'll leave you two to argue it out." she said disappearing inside. Beca, however, was surprised she even had a type at all.

Chloe wanted to be anywhere else but here. Now that she was thinking logically she realized that it was a bold assumption. She didn't know what to say, there was no taking it back, she was in the wrong yet again. Chloe was quickly learning that there was no worse feeling than being wrong about something you were once certain you was right about.

Beca looked at Chloe's pained face. "Whatever you do. Don't. apologize, clearly, you never mean it because all you've done is make things worse." Chloe lowered her head. She had so many things flooding her brain, the stress of Beca attempting to leave the group, the strain of their damaged friendship and the worry that Beca didn't feel the same. The only thing she didn't have to worry about was The Dorm's rent that Beca covered with the cheque she threw at her.

"Okay, Beca... I'll respect your wishes and just go." Chloe said looking down, focusing on just the pavement slab below her. She was tired of fighting. Chloe paused for a moment, her voice dropped to a sincere and gentle tone.

"I mean, you're absolutely right," Chloe said whilst still staring down "right now all I am doing is making things worse. It's just, I'm so fricking scared of losing you but-." Chloe glanced up only to see that Beca had already headed back inside, she realized that she had probably been gone for awhile.

Chloe's eyes began to fill with tears as she retreated back to her car, that of course, she couldn't get into. She began power walking down the road, far enough so she was out of view of Kimmy Jin's apartment before pulling out her phone and calling Stacie.

 **Stacie:** "Hey, any luck finding Beca?"  
**Chloe:** "I found her, but I'll fill you in, in person. Do you think you can come pick me up?" she asked desperately trying to sound normal.

 **Stacie:** "Didn't you take your car with you?"  
**Chloe:** "I did, but I dropped my keys down the drain. I'm by Kimmy Jin's place."

Chloe's voice suddenly cracked "I think she's starting to hate me Stacie. She doesn't look at me the same way anymore..."

 **Stacie:** "Hang tight. I'll come now."

-  
Stacie and Chloe were now on her motorbike heading back towards the dorm. Chloe was thankful that Stacie rode a bike, it meant she couldn't be expected to explain what happened, though she knew Stacie would get it out of her eventually.

After a fairly short journey, Stacie pulled into The Bella's drive. They both took off their helmets and Chloe quickly rushed ahead to avoid being questioned, heading in before Stacie, who followed shortly after. The girl's all stopped what they were doing instantly focusing their attention on Chloe, before promptly noticing that Beca wasn't following behind her. "Where's Beca?" Cynthia Rose asked expecting things to be resolved. "As much as I hate killer cardio we're really going to start to fall behind, we can't rehearse without her" Fat Amy stated sounding concerned, which only worried the girls more.

"I'll fix it okay!?" Chloe said raising her voice slightly before taking a deep breath. "Girls, it's me who screwed everything up. I'll fix this mess and make it up to all of you I swear, I won't let Beca leave the group, and I won't let you down." 

Chloe's face changed to a determined one as she proudly climbed on top of the small, knee height living room table "I'm getting her headphones back!" she said placing her hands on her hips. "The auction is today, so I need to act now!" her determination apparent in her eyes "although, I'm not quite sure how... I can't exactly steal them from the children..." she said with less passion as she slowly stepped back down. 

"well you shouldn't have donated them in the first place Chloe" Fat Amy said bluntly "we, don't exactly have the money to buy them back, we could barely pay the rent" Chloe sighed "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking, once I signed her Beats over I just had to follow through and" Chloe paused for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. 

"I'll just have to swallow my pride. I'll talk to chairman, I'll explain my wrongdoings and plead and maybe he'll let me take back my donation"

"Yeah, your donation of items that weren't yours to give away" Fat Amy said bluntly yet again. Chloe glanced down "I get it Amy, I messed up!" she said sounding stressed "Maybe you could do some volunteer work?" Emily suggested "That's actually a good idea" Chloe commented "well, it's one way to soften the blow" Stacie said. "And after we win the world's! we can donate some of our winnings!" Chloe said excitedly as Fat Amy groaned sounding unenthusiastic "Yeah Chloe, as long as it comes out of _your share only._ " Chloe decided not to comment on Fat Amy's remark.

"Gurl, what happens if he doesn't let you take the donation back?" Cynthia questioned her. Chloe sounding troubled replied "If it comes to it, I'll take them back for Beca's sake, but I'll need a distraction, I need someone to go with me just in case, but i'll need someone subtle" Fat Amy promptly raised her hand "I'll go" she said casually "Fat Amy?" Chloe tilted her head "I said someone subtle" "No Chloe, I'm actually really good at being subtle" Fat Amy tried to argue.

"I can go with you" Stacie said raising her eyebrows "Okay girls, us three will go. Don't worry I'll do all of the talking and explaining but if that fails you guys will need to distract them" as Chloe said that Stacie started pulling her top up and Chloe swiftly grabbed her hands and pulled it back down **"Without!"** she said sternly "doing anything indecent or destructive that will put us back in the bad side of the news! Remember girls, we've made a name for ourselves now, we're not just some acapella group anymore"

Both Fat Amy and Stacie sighed before agreeing. Lilly clicked her tongue in annoyance, having been saying how she'd go even before Fat Amy raised her hand "I could get the cargo myself in one fell swoop. But nooo" she muttered bitterly.

-

The auction for Beca's Beats was now about to start.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, we have a rare collection of Beats, a vast mix from limited editions, to various models. They are all in great condition and have all variations of color. The money today will go to the underprivileged children charity"

As the man carried out his speech, Chloe, Stacie and Fat Amy entered the crowd.

"Our generous donator" he continued "Beca Mitchell has also insisted that 10 of the 60 pairs are donated to the children, so they can enjoy the music of the world through mp3 players, that we will personally provide. So please, bid generously!" Both Stacie and Fat Amy turned to Chloe at that moment "Seriously? you even donated them in her name" Chloe swiftly avoided eye contact "Look, I don't have time this, I need to find the chairman" 

"Okay ladies and gentleman our starting bid is set at $2000" now that the bid was underway a woman raised her hand "I bid $3000" she called out, a man then raised his hand and bid higher. The woman rolled her eyes as she began to approach the stage. 

Chloe was looking stressed as she continued her conversation with the chairman who she had now found and approached. "I know the bidding is already underway, but if there's just any chance that you could stop the auction. The Bella's will give you 100% commitment, we'll perform and donate our winnings"

(cough) "her winnings" Amy added in "Yes- my winnings if we can just--" Chloe's words trailed to a stop as she noticed a woman walk on to the stage and grab the microphone. "What is she doing?" Stacie commented as she and Fat Amy looked over.

The crowd watched on curiously, muttering complaints as the woman clearly wasn't meant to be up there. "Okay, let's get serious. I bid $7000."  the audience oohed, their faces looked shocked it was quite an increase from the last bid that was $3500. "Ma'am we take bidding here very seriously if--" the brunette woman held up a cheque "I'm deadly serious" the man blinked a few times as he looked over the cheque.

"This can't be happening!" Chloe gasped.

"S-Sold to a-" he took a moment to read off the cheque "Mrs.Mitchell!" the audience promptly applauded "Do I need to tackle a Pitch? because I can do that" Fat Amy said whilst riling herself up "I was once offered a position on the Australian Men's Rugby Team," she added. Chloe shook her head "Amy, you can't just assault someone. I said we need to stay OUT of the news" she said shaking her head. "Chloe's right, maybe should we follow and see if we can persuade her to at least let us buy back some of the Beats?" Stacie suggested.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, still looking determined "Let's follow her and come up with a plan" the trio then shifted through the crowd, dodging in and out of them as they followed the woman as she exited the building with the box of Beats.

As they followed the woman out into the Town Centre they noticed her staring at a flyer. It wasn't just any flyer, it was a flyer with all of the Barden Bella's on it. "What is she doing?" Chloe whispered as the three of them stopped and hid behind a sign post. "Maybe she's a fan?" Fat Amy shrugged "Looks to me like she's eying you, Chloe . . . or is it Beca?" Stacie whispered "It makes me uncomfortable that this woman is staring at my face" Chloe said snapping several photos. "Just in case she's a stalker" she mumbled.

 Now that Chloe had a chance to get a good look at the woman something dawned on her. "Holy shit,  maybe we don't have to persuade her after all, is it just me or does she look a bit similar to Beca? maybe she's her mom?"

Stacie then focused her attention on the woman "Shit, they do seem a bit similar? Good thing we didn't let Fat Amy tackle her then, we basically would have assaulted her mom.  She must have bought them back for Beca, bit of an obsessive donation though" Stacie said widening her eyes. Fat Amy was surprisingly unvocal. They both turned to her "You're surprisingly quiet Amy?"

"Yeah, well uh. See, the thing is" she began to fidget before mumbling "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I guess that, given you two _aren't_ Beca's super best Australian friend and roomie in the world that you would lack such knowledge. It was told to me in confidence... but I think I should probably tell you"

Chloe and Stacie eyed her curiously "What is it?"

**"Beca's mom is dead."**

"What???" they exclaimed sounding shocked.

"Yeah, she didn't want to tell anyone... but those headphones were initially from her mom, well most of them anyway, hence they were sentimental. There was even an engraved pair, at least that's what Beca said" 

Hearing that news made Chloe's heart sink, she felt guilty and was annoyed at herself for acting out in anger. She thought about all the times she'd bang on to Beca about not getting her mom a mothers day card, and about the times they all discussed memories from childhood and it made her feel like shit. "I had no idea---" 

Stacie sighed "This complicates things then, how are we gonna get back the headphones? if its not her mom then-"  Fat Amy tilted her left and right whilst wincing "uh, well, the thing is guys, Beca showed me a photo of her mom and now that I've had a good look at that woman, that's definitely her so ... we're either seeing a ghost or..."

Chloe gasped "Wait, are you positive? are you sure she doesn't just look like her?" Fat Amy nodded "As certain as I am that there's a slice of cheesecake in the fridge, and I bought it this morning" Stacie rolled her eyes "Yeah, but you ate that before we left" "Does it really matter? fine, I'm as certain as I am that my real name is Patricia! That is definitely her."

As Chloe looked at her she felt all kinds of emotions, firstly she was confused, why was she alive? how was she alive? answers were something she needed and answers were something she planned to get. 

As Stacie and Amy glanced up they noticed Chloe walking over with purpose "Chloe!" Stacie and Fat Amy gasped as they noticed her a fair distance ahead of them. "Crap, when did she--" Stacie said as they both rushed to catch up with her.  

Upon sensing Chloe's presence the woman turned "Oh my god! if it isn't some of the Barden Bellas!" given Chloe was ready to confront her, her sudden greeting threw her off guard which allowed Fat Amy and Stacie to catch up to her. "So she is a fan" Fat Amy tried to mumble subtly "Not quite" the woman responded hearing Amy's mutter "It's just that you know my daughter!" she said sounding excited "she's the moody one folding her arms, Beca" she said pointing at the flyer. The three girls were in disbelief "Did she just admit that to us?" "Whoomp, there it is..."

"Excuse. me." Chloe said sternly as she narrowed her eyes "You seem close with my daughter! how is she doing? can I get a selfie?" Beca's mom said raising her phone. Chloe raised her hand "I don't mean to be rude but I don't think that's appropriate. If anything, I'm a little confused"

"Uh, I think we're a little _more_ than confused Chloe. The woman was meant to be dead, I think she has some explaining to do." Fat Amy said bluntly. "Yeah, we don't even know if your friend or foe" Stacie said skeptically. 

Beca's mom held out the box of headphones towards Stacie "I understand you may not think too kindly of me, but um if you could just give these back to Beca I'd appreciate it. I saw her tweet, she was raging about how her headphone's were stolen from her, I don't know how they came to end up at an auction, maybe thieves nowadays have morals? but I know that she always had a good ear, and a great sense of rhythm, I really don't want this to hinder her dream of being a DJ" she paused for a moment " um, that's if she's still pursuing that?"

Stacie slowly took the box back from her. "Looks like she's leaning more towards friend" she whispered. "Yeah Chloe it IS weird how they ended up at an auction isn't it" Fat Amy said whilst coughing. Chloe shifted her eyes and ignored her remark "That's really nice of you, but how are you alive?" 

Beca's mom froze "I feel that Beca should know the answer to that question first. I want to talk to her" Chloe folded her arms "I respect that, but seeing you will destroy her. I mean, how long has she thought you were dead for?" she said raising her voice slightly. 

Beca's mom hesitated before answering "She's in her twenties so, at least 9 years" Chloe frowned "So what, you disappear for 9 years of her life and let her fucking mourn you?" Beca's mom glanced down "I know you care about her, and if I'm honest, I can't say much to defend myself, but I'd just rather her hear it from me rather than you" Stacie then placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder "C'mon Chlo, let's just leave it."

Fat Amy shot Beca's mom a look "If you hurt my number one roomie and best friend in the world then I'll show you that Spiders aren't the only thing to fear from Australia."  Beca's mom watched on awkwardly as the three of them turned and walked the other away.

-

Now that the three of them were back on board the Bella's bus they didn't quite know what to do. "Well, we got her Beats back" Fat Amy commented "Yeah, but we got _way_ more than we bargained for" Stacie said as she slouched back further into her seat, Chloe, however was pacing up and down the bus "We have to tell Beca." "Yeah, but it's not our place to just tell her Chlo" Stacie commented wearily "we'll then _I'll_ tell her. I can't just relax at home knowing she's going to ambush her. Besides, Beca doesn't exactly like to share things, she'll just remain quiet as her emotions eat away at her and I can't allow that to happen."

Fat Amy sighed "well, if anyone can be there for her when the news hits, it's you Chloe. Even I, won't have the skills unlocked to handle Beca when she finds out, and as much as I wish I could be that someone, that someone is gonna be you"

Chloe nodded "This isn't something that can wait either. Drop me off at Kimmy Jin's" Fat Amy finally started the engine "Okay" 

-

Chloe got off of the bus. She took a deep breath as she approached Kimmy Jin's door, feeling more weary . She knocked, this time ensuring she didn't speak to herself.

Kimmy Jin slowly opened the door "Raging Red, well this is expected, Beca said you would come." she said casually as she looked Chloe up and down. Chloe pouted slightly "I really don't want to be predictable here, but I have something she's going to want to hear" Kimmy Jin sighed "She said she doesn't want to hear it" Chloe looked puzzled "I didn't hear her say that-" "Precisely. She just knew what you'd say." Kimmy Jin then slowly closed the door.

Chloe huffed "Well, one thing about me is that I don't give up." she said to herself Chloe then walked to the side of the building. She took another deep breathe "Aubrey was right, those death-defying exercises are gonna come in handy after all." Chloe then stood up on the window ledge and began scaling the building, she only climbed a short distance up until she reached the window ledge that she could only assume was the room that Beca was staying in. She grabbed a hold of the ledge and hung on, slowly letting go with one hand as she knocked on the window.

Beca turned her head upon hearing the knock, she approached the window curiously, before glancing down only to notice Chloe dangling below. "Seriously Chloe?"  Beca said shaking her head "Beca, please let me in" Beca went to turn away "This isn't happening, I am _so_ not dealing with you right now" Chloe knocked again, this time more loudly to draw her attention back to her "Beca, I'm going to lose my grip! I underestimated my upper body strength! please?" Chloe pleaded sounding more desperate as her arms were starting to give. 

Beca had no choice. "Shuffle to the end of the ledge, I need to open the window first" Chloe then shuffled to the side, allowing Beca to have enough room to open up the large window, Beca then grabbed on to Chloe's arm and helped to pull her in.

"You're seriously unbelievable. What if you fell?" Beca said shooting Chloe a look now that she was safely inside.

"I was only gonna worry about that, if it happened" Chloe tried to joke but Beca looked unamused. Chloe dropped her voice into a gentle tone "this isn't just about me screwing up anymore, can we just talk? I have something to tell you"

Beca faked a smile "Sure, but follow me." she said casually as she led Chloe back downstairs. "I just wanna grab my coffee first" Chloe nodded "no problem Becs" Kimmy Jin then swiftly pulled the front door open, Beca then gave Chloe a gentle shove out of the door, which promptly got closed behind her before Chloe could react.

Beca and Kimmy then turned to look at one another "Team work" they said in unison. "She's very persistent and predictable. I never thought we'd have anything in common Beca, but keeping that redhead out of my apartment seems to be a common goal we share" Kimmy Jin commented as she walked away from the front door. Chloe then started knocking on the door "Beca, please. I wouldn't be this persistent without a good reason."

Beca looked at the door and sighed "I swear you love making things worse, can't you just give me space? seriously, Chloe this is ridiculous."

"Beca, please, I don't want to have to say this through a door"

"Oh, just get it over with Chloe, for serious, nothing you say is going to make me open this damn door."

 

**"Beca, I saw your mom"**

 

 


	4. 'Introducing' Me

Kimmy Jin's front door flew open and clanged against the wall. "Okay you won't know but what you've just said is really fucking un-cool." Beca said angrily as she glared at Chloe.

"Beca, Fat Amy told me about your mom" Chloe admitted "She did? then why would you say such a hurtful lie!?" Beca snapped to which Chloe shook her head "I'm not lying, I just wanted to protect you" she raised her phone and showed Beca a photo of the woman she captured looking up at the flyer. "I meant it Beca, I saw her today, I'm just as confused as you are"

Beca's eyes widened as her eyes focused on the image. Her bottom jaw trembled as she failed to come up with a response. It had been 9 years, and sure she looked a bit different to what she remembered but that was most definitely her.

Beca stepped outside and slowly closed the front door to Kimmy's apartment, this wasn't a conversation she wanted her to overhear.

"When did you see her?" Beca said quietly as she looked down at the ground. "A-Around 30 minutes ago, I came straight here, she wanted to come find you I just wanted to warn you"

Beca took a hold of Chloe's phone and continued to stare at the photo. "I've mourned her for 9 years, I don't know whether to be happy or angry anymore..." Chloe was unsure of how to comfort her, on one hand she knew Beca needed someone but at the same time, she didn't want Beca to think she was trying to brush aside what she had done. "Did she at least say why?" Beca asked glancing up, Chloe slowly shook her head "I asked, but she said she wants to tell you in person."

"I feel sick." Beca was getting paler "I'm so confused this is like a bad dream I can't be dealing with this right now, this wasn't part of my plan I--"

Chloe suddenly pulled Beca in close and held her tightly and for a moment Beca let her before pulling away. "Chloe, we're still not okay, I really appreciate you telling me but I can't be dealing with you right now either. I think I need some time alone"

Beca turned her head towards Kimmy Jin's door and sighed "But going back in there just means I'll have to bottle my emotions and I'm not sure if I can do that this time." Beca felt trapped, she knew she needed to let all her emotions out at once, whether it was by actually allowing herself to cry or shouting out her frustrations. She knew hiding in her car wasn't the answer, returning to the Dorm wasn't it either and going back inside with Kimmy Jin was something she wanted to avoid. But at the same time she knew she was too upset to drive.

Chloe could see Beca's desperation to hold back her tears, she hated seeing her like this, she didn't know what to do. Given how she already messed up she knew she was the last person Beca wanted to be around.

"Beca, I know you haven't forgiven me, and I know that right now you want to be left alone, and I need to respect that. But if you need me I'll be there" Chloe then went to turn away.

"Uh, actually Chlo . . . do you know someplace quiet we can go? I feel like I'm going to explode and I just don't know what to do."

Chloe turned around and smiled lightly "I think I have a place in mind" she then paused "ugh, it's just I kind of dropped my keys" she said whilst eying up the drain. At that moment the front door opened and Kimmy Jin emerged "Whilst you're here, I forgot to tell you, I got your keys."

Chloe gasped "You retrieved my keys for me?" Kimmy maintained a dead expression "Not because I like you. Having your car parked outside my apartment is just a real inconvenience is all. Oh and," Kimmy Jin reached into her pocket "You have several parking tickets, for some reason they keep getting put in my mail box" Kimmy Jin then handed the keys and parking tickets over to Chloe and headed back inside.

Beca smirked ever so slightly "you really don't have much luck do you" Chloe laughed a little "I guess not" she said shoving the parking tickets into her bag "but at least I can drive us now" she said holding up the keys. Chloe then clicked her car key and unlocked her car. They both made their way to Chloe's car and slowly climbed in.

-  
After a short drive, they arrived at The Lodge Of Fallen Leaves. "What even is this place?" Beca asked as she glanced around at the nature that surrounded them.

"It's a camp, Aubrey runs it, she's got a cabin that she said I can use anytime, I thought maybe you could use that?"

"Is she here?" Beca asked "well, I know she's closed it off for a week, she wanted a break or something, so I'm not sure if she's around or not" Beca slowly nodded "Ah, explains why the place looks so vacant." Beca then turned her head towards the window as she spoke quietly  "uh, thanks for doing this Chloe"

Chloe smiled softly as she opened up her car door. "I don't mind at all Beca, I just want to make sure that you're okay," she said as she climbed out of her car. Beca sat there for a moment before getting out as well. "I'll show you where the Cabin is" Chloe said as she gestured Beca to follow her, there was definitely an awkward vibe between them and it didn't help that Beca was even quieter than usual, she appeared to be visually calm but on the inside, she was falling apart.

-

After a five minute walk, Beca and Chloe reached the wooden cabin. It was a decent sized cabin, surrounded by trees. The scenery was oddly calming, but at the same time, the cabin was pretty isolated.

"Here it is" Chloe said as she handed the keys to Beca "Just take as much time as you need Beca, just call me if you need anything and when you want to come home - or um, go back to Kimmy Jin's just let me know and I'll come pick you up" Beca took the keys, she stared at Chloe for a moment contemplating what to say.

"And if you do get lonely and want some company just let me know" Chloe said awkwardly as she backed up. "Chloe wait," Beca said with a sigh " I've was thinking about a lot of things on our journey up here, on one hand, you know me better than anyone else, but on the other hand, you literally know nothing about me."

"Beca, what do you mean?" Chloe asked looking puzzled "What I mean is I always push people away, I don't open up and I guess if I should open up to anyone it should be you." she said sincerely.

"Beca, I don't want to force you to open up to me." Chloe said softly "You're not, I want to" Chloe smiled lightly "If that's what you want to do Beca then I'd gladly listen"

"lets uh, go for a stroll" 

Beca started walking and Chloe followed quietly beside her "so, you know how I hate Boats and well, the sea in general" Chloe slowly nodded "Yeah?" "Well, me, my dad and my mom we went on a boat once, we went on The Maid Of The Mist Boat specifically, its by Niagra falls kinda in between both Canada and New York, but me being a kid I didn't care much for the location, I was just excited." she admitted

"See, this was a big deal because my mom used to travel a lot, sometimes she'd even miss Christmas, so we wanted to have a real special family holiday." Beca went on to explain as Chloe listened intently.

"Everything was going fine, until my Mom decided she wanted to go Scuba diving. At the time I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that Dad had to stay on deck with me but, to watch me I guess" Beca paused for a moment as the memory still hurt to think about "My Mom never came back. I uh, later found out that she got swept away by the undercurrent, she swam too far from the boat, she ignored the instructor's warnings and well, she got taken by the sea."

"She got caught up in the current? Beca that's terrible..." Chloe said softly

" Yeah ... my Dad never told me much about it when I was younger, he lied, I guess he didn't want me to know the truth, but as I grew older I pleaded with him to tell me everything. The truth was something that never left me. I threw a huge tantrum, and that's why my mom wanted to go Scuba diving, it was to get away from me." Beca looked to the ground looking pained.

"My Dad told me it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help but blame myself, if I wasn't such a Brat, mom wouldn't have left the boat and well, I thought my actions killed her. I guess that's why I shut people out, I'm afraid that once people truly get to know me that they'll want to leave and then I guess I'm afraid they won't come back.

I mean for 9 years I thought I contributed to her death, it was a lot to deal with "

"Jeez, that's terrible" Chloe looked pained "but Beca, of course, that wasn't your fault. You were a kid, you can't blame yourself for that, kids throw tantrums all the time, you couldn't have predicted it, and just so you know" Chloe placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled "No matter how much you try and push me out, just know that I'm not going anywhere."

"It makes me really sad that you've blamed yourself for so many years but" Chloe gave her a warm smile as she continued "all of the Bellas look up to you, not to mention we're all friends for life. Its because of you that the Bellas are where they are today."

Beca glanced away she never knew how to react in these kinds of situations. 

"Seriously, Beca you're the most amazing person I know, next to myself, I'm still the tits" she joked to try and lighten the mood.

Beca smiled faintly "You're definitely the most persistent person I know." Beca paused for a moment "That uh really means a lot Chloe." Beca came to a stop as her eyes began to well up she exhaled sharply "Yikes," she said swinging her arms back and forth "I hate deep conversations but as you can see my whole life is upside down, after all this time my mom was alive, I just, I'm confused, like- part of me is relieved that she's alive but like, I don't understand why it's taken her nine years to reach out. She physically can't have been stranded for 9 years I just, I just don't understand..."

Chloe thought back to the conversation she had with Beca's mom and how she had said that her reasonings weren't very good. The last thing she wanted was Beca to get hurt but at the same time she wanted to keep an open mind "Beca, I don't want to be one to judge. I guess the only way to get your answers is to meet her."

"You're right, but I still need time. And ideally i'd like it to be on my terms"

"I could see if I can find her? maybe even arrange to meet her, I can always go with you? just remember, you don't have to deal with this alone Beca"

Beca turned to Chloe and smiled lightly "I'd like that, thanks Chlo" Chloe smiled back "It's the least I could do. If you want I could stay up here with you?" Beca paused for a moment to think about it "yeah okay - wait, what about The World's don't the girls need you for rehearsals?"

"Sure, the world's are important but this is a bigger deal. You matter more right now Beca, besides it'll just be for a few days they can manage until then. I already showed Stacie some of the choreography, she's a quick learner so she should be able to take over."

"If you're sure" Beca started walking again, she walked through a clearing that led to a cliff top, below was a stream and some large rocks. It was a pretty sight "This place is perfect" Beca said as she suddenly ran forward "What are you doing?" Chloe asked sounding concerned.

"I HATE FEELINGS!" Beca yelled out as loud as she could, her words echoed in the distance. Chloe smiled as she watched her for a moment, she to then ran forward and joined in,

"I HATE PARKING TICKETS!"

Beca turned and laughed at her "Really Chlo? Parking tickets?" Chloe smiled "Is that not how it works?" Beca shrugged "I guess you can shout whatever really"

"Maybe you should also shout about something you love?" Chloe suggested "That'd be pretty lame" Beca said dismissing the idea "Well, i'm going to do it" Chloe said cheerfully "I LOVE SINGING!" Beca rolled her eyes "You seriously have just made this so lame" Chloe tugged at Beca's arm "C'mon Becaaa" Beca rolled her eyes once more "fine-" she inhaled,

"I LOVE MY BEAT--" her words trailed to a stop, she almost felt bad for bringing them up even though she had every right to still be mad about them being given to an auction. "Maybe I should shout about something else..."

Chloe cleared her throat "About your Beats-" Chloe said awkwardly "Chloe, I don't want to talk about it right now--" "We got them back, well, actually, your um, your mom came to the auction and bought them back, I had hoped to stop the auction but uh, she kind of went all out"

Beca raised an eyebrow "wait? my mom bought them back? how did she even know they were mine?" Chloe winced "Something about an angry tweet?" Beca looked confused for a moment "Ah, my tweet- but still, i'm lost, tell me everything that happened since you left Kimmy's apartment"

Chloe nodded "Okay, well, Stacie picked me up and --" Chloe then went on to explain everything that had happened.

-

A few hours had passed,  it was now night time and they were now laying in their respective beds.

Beca was aimlessly scrolling through her twitter feed when she noticed Chloe shivering out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at the fireplace "Why don't you turn the heat up?" Beca suggested casually "oh it's already on max" Chloe said whilst her teeth chattered together. Beca raised an eyebrow "Do you want my blanket?" Chloe shook her head "No Becs, its okay honest, don't worry about me, just focusing on getting to sleep"

"hard to do that with your teeth chattering away," she said softly as she patted at her bed "Why don't you come join me" she said in a mumble "What?" Chloe asked not hearing her,

 "I said, why don't you come join me..." she grumbled slightly louder this time.

"No, No Beca it;s fine. I'm not trying to take advantage of you I know I messed up, I'm just glad you're letting me be here for you"

Beca sighed "Look, what you did hurt me, because I trusted you and it really wasn't cool. And if anyone knows how to hold a grudge its me, but its just not worth it. The main thing is I've got my Beats back, and I can tell you're sorry. Don't punish yourself, now are you coming over or not?"

Chloe climbed out of her bed, grabbing her blanket "Thank you Beca" she said softly as she got into the bed with her. Chloe laid there almost stiffly, she didn't know if this meant anything, but she tried not to think too much into it. "Yikes, you're really broken aren't you" Beca said lifting up Chloe's arm as she put it around her "it'll be warmer for you, this way" she mumbled. Chloe smiled softly "Goodnight Becs".

-

Another two days passed, during this time Chloe felt she had discovered a lot about Beca, they really began to bond and Beca felt for once that she was showing one of her truest sides of herself.

The time they spent together was short but nice. But, Beca finally decided to face reality again. She wanted to return to her internship and make contact with her mother and so her and Chloe were now on their way back home.

"Oh, your headphones are at the dorm, do you want to get them before you head back to Kimmy's?"

"Actually, I was thinking I'd return to the dorm again."

Chloe smiled "Oh, that's great Beca. Whilst you're at work today I'm going to see if I can set up a time to see your mom. I don't have her details but I'm sure she's around somewhere"

"Thanks"

Chloe pulled into the Bellas drive, they both got out of the car. The two of them then made their way inside.

-

"Beca!" The girls all exclaimed cheerfully as they saw her follow in behind Chloe.

Beca and Chloe were surprised to see Emily's mom there. "Katherine Junk? what are you doing here?" Chloe asked "Oh, I hope you didn't mind, Emily said Stacie was struggling so I thought i'd swing by and help, I've still got it y'know" she said with a smile

"I'm sure you do, after all you were the top bitch of the 1981 Bellas" Chloe stated to which Katherine smiled "Ah, I remember my days as a Bella, they were the best day of my life. I'm so jealous of you girls, when I was in my first year I could only ever dream of going to Europe, Siobhan always hoped we could make it, she was one of our leaders. You guys have a lot better fashion sense than us though" she joked as she pulled out a photo that she had purposely brought with her "This was us" she said showing them a photo "And those two in the middle are Siobhan Mitchell and Sarah Kennedy our Senior leaders"

Beca glanced at the photo to be polite more than anything. "Yo hold up" Fat Amy went to comment as her eyes focused on Siobhan, she then stopped herself from commenting.

Beca's eyes focused on the woman in the photo "My mom was a Bella?" she exclaimed sounding surprised. Katherine turned her head towards Beca "You're Siobhan's daughter?" she exclaimed sounding equally surprised "Ah, Mitchell! it never clicked! as if you're the feisty thing that came from her"

Beca stepped forward "You have to tell me about her life as a Bella" Beca then looked at Katherine expectantly "Well, your mom was a lovely woman, so warm and vibrant. She had a beautiful voice too, so beautiful we all agreed to give her the big solo in our final performance, we came so close to winning too.  But if I'm honest Beca, It was so many years ago though, that's all I can remember about her." 

"It's cool, anything you know is good to know so... Thanks Mrs.Junk" 

"Well," Katherine stood up "now your that Captain's are back I'll let you girls get back to working your vocal magic! Make me proud girls" Katherine then walked up to Emily a tight embrace "Make me proud Emily" she then waved goodbye and left.

The girls all looked over at Beca who was standing there scratching at her head "Okay so i'm a little weirded out that she was a Bella, but I need to go, because unfortunately, no reason is good enough for me to miss out on work." "But Beca you just got here" Fat Amy commented sounding disheartened "I'll be back after I promise, I guess I owe you guys an explanation, and you'll get one, I promise"

Beca then made her way outside and Chloe followed after her "Oh Beca, if I can arrange a meeting place with your mom, should I phone you after?" she said whilst standing at the door "Yeah, call me" she said with a slight smile "Oh and Beca, do you want me to make you a quick lunch? We missed breakfast and--" "No, its cool Chlo, I'll just grab a burrito, thanks tho!"

Beca then hurried to her car and drove off.

-

At the internship Beca was doing what she did best, she was pretending that everything was fine it was far from fine. But she couldn't let it phase her, she was doing well within her Internship, and with all the sudden chaos in her life she was desperate to maintain something.

She grabbed her phone [Uh Stace, Amy, Chlo, either one of you will do, but can one of you fill the girls in about my mom? I don't want to make it into a big thing, even though it is a big thing and yeah.. thanks]

"Reggie" Sammy called out as he peered his head around into the studio she was working in, causing Beca to jump as she glanced up. "You have a visitor. Again" Beca sighed "I am so, sorry, I told Chloe not to worry about lunch, did she bring it again?" Sammy looked puzzled "No? will you just hurry it up? time is money. I've sent her through" Sammy then hurried off barking orders about how paper towels needed replacing.

Beca's phone rang, so she picked up and answered. "What is it Chlo?" Chloe sighed "Beca I'm really sorry, I just can't seem to find your mom"

The door opened again and this time Beca's mom stood in the doorway. "Beca?"

"Uh, don't worry about it Chlo"

"What? why not?"

"She's uh, standing right here . . . ." Beca then cut the call and slowly pulled her phone away from her ear.

Beca's jaw just hanged as her eyes scanned over every feature on the woman's face. It was her. "H-How?" Beca struggled to say. Beca's mom entered the room and slowly shut the door "I have a lot of explaining to do"

Beca slowly nodded "Yeah... you do"

"Mind if I sit?"

"I didn't quite want to talk like this but. . ." Beca sighed "well you're here now so, go for it..." 

Siobhan pulled up a chair, she sat down opposite her. "Beca, you-" Beca narrowed her eyes as she sharply interrupted her "Look, I know you want to talk but, this whole situation is bizarre, I just need to know why so start with that..."

Siobhan nodded "Okay Beca. Did your Dad tell you about what happened with the Boat trip?" she started out.

"Well, yeah he eventually told me, but that was nine years ago. Why has it taken you over nine years to contact me?" Beca asked the hurt apparent in her voice.

"I'll need you to hear me out Beca. I had a very difficult time, I washed up on a Beach, I don't think I was drifting for too long but it felt like an eternity, I lost consciousness and awoke on a Beach that I later found out to be in Canada." Beca listened intently as she continued,

"It was a struggle, I had no money, no phone, no passport, nobody knew who I was, not even I knew who I was. you see, I had amnesia" Beca looked shocked "You mean all the time they spent looking. . . they were looking in the wrong place? Dad said they said that it was unlikely you'd end up over the Canada side of the falls, so during all this time ---"

Siobhan slowly nodded "I didn't even know I had a family looking for me Beca, so don't feel bad. I lived on the streets until I eventually met a man, he was kind hearted and would often give me some change, perhaps bring me a hot drink on cold nights, some time passed and he asked me if I wanted to help him with his deliveries, because of him I finally had a chance to make some money and truly get back on my feet."

"I later fell in love with this man and I finally started to get back on to my feet. I was living my new life, the only life I knew. Some more time passed and we had a baby"

"You had a kid? I have sibling?" Beca exclaimed feeling slightly hurt, almost as if she had been replaced but at the same time surprised.

"A younger brother, yes. But if you want to know more about him I'll tell you after, I still have more to tell you"

Beca slowly nodded so Siobhan continued.

"So at first I could hardly remember anything, until one day, Blake threw this huge tantrum, and my tongue slipped, I yelled at him 'Beca! stop doing that' the thing was, I didn't know who 'Beca' was, I just knew that, that name was important to me, over the following months I started to regain more memories, we worked with doctors and therapists and I finally managed to regain most of my memory. That's when I remembered you, I was ecstatic, I rushed to track you down and found out that you attended Barden. There was an open day so I flew out and thats when I saw you, you hadn't grown much but you looked so mature, you also looked happy with that group of girls, I knew that losing me must have been so hard on you and I didn't want to throw your life into chaos again. So I went back to Canada, I wanted to approach you but... I just couldn't"

Beca was feeling a surge of all kinds of emotions, it was overwhelming, she was relieved that her mom was alive, sad that she had gone through such hard times but also angry that she didn't approach her.

"That's a lot to take in... but I can't help but feel hurt that you didn't talk to me... sure it'd of turned my life upside down but thats basically what its done now, why come back at all? why now? I just, I just don't get it."

Siobhan looked pained "Beca the thing is--" she paused for a moment contemplating whether she should say, she then decided not to. "Beca, I have my reasons, but right now isn't the time, I know I don't have the right but please wait just a little longer"

At that moment the door to Beca's work room flew open "Beca I came as fast as I could!" Chloe exclaimed sounding breathless as she entered the room.

Siobhan slowly stood up "Beca, if you want to get to know me again that's your decision. I hope you do" she placed a slip of paper down on her desk with some details on it. "But if you don't, I understand, I won't force you, I lost that right a long time ago" she lowered her head as she awkwardly walked passed Chloe shutting the door behind her.

There was an awkward pause as the room fell quiet.

"Beca? are you--"

 Chloe's words trailed to a stop as Beca suddenly stood up and embraced her, burying her face into her chest.

"Do you want to tell me about it..." Chloe said softly as she held her.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part that I wrote, it started out as a Tumblr prompt and grew into a current on-going fic. I have 3 parts out currently and am working on a 4th so let me know what you think! Your feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Prompt: "Bechloe: : Where Beca is lowkey hoarding an item [of your choice] and Chloe is stressed by it and yeah, tension!!"


End file.
